What does the fox says !
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: "Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Avouez-le." Fit-il en plaisantant. "Il est vrai que je recherche ardemment votre présence."


C'était un voyage qui se terminait. Une mission qui prenait fin. Tous étaient soulagés tout en ayant hâte de retourner dans l'espace. L'espace. Elle était leur seconde maison. L'USS Enterprise était leur seconde maison. Mais il fallait bien retourner un jour ou un autre sur Terre. Des rapports à rendre, des gens à revoir, des pubs à écumer. Surtout des pubs. Ils avaient bravés assez de dangers pour remplir plusieurs vies et –bien qu'ils en réclamaient d'autres- ils aspiraient à présent à un peu de tranquillité. Ils l'avaient bien mérité. Il ne fallait pas tellement s'attendre à avoir une vie sociale lorsque l'on s'enrôlait chez Starfleet. On vivait pour et chez Starfleet. Enfin presque. Ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde heureusement. Pour James Tiberius Kirk, en tout cas. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire, où il devait se rendre et qui il devrait voir. Si certains étaient impatients, lui était presque fébrile. Presque parce qu'il ne le montrait pas. Il restait sûr de lui, enjoué et un emmerdeur en puissance selon Bones. Mais lorsqu'on le laissait, son regard se voilait. Il craignait quelque chose, mais ne disait rien. Personne ne le voyait, cet air inquiet. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Car oui, un connard aux oreilles pointues avait décidé de le coller au boxer depuis le très fâcheux épisode de Khan Noonien Singh. Pas que cela le gênait d'aller draguer des nanas dans les tous les bars de la ville avec Spock comme toutou, mais disons que cela avait créé un certain froid embarrassant entre le capitaine et Uhura. Cette dernière gardait le silence, restait très professionnelle, mais tous savaient qu'elle le portait indirectement responsable pour l'échec de sa relation entre elle et le Vulcain. La véritable raison de leur rupture ? Il ne l'aimait pas. Bien sûr, c'était trop dur à encaisser, et on avait toujours besoin d'un coupable, non ? Et comme il se trouvait que Spock était devenu l'ombre du blond, le choix était vite trouvé. Cela dérangeait quelque peu ce dernier. Lui, il n'avait rien demandé. Seulement à rester en vie et faire sa mission de cinq ans en toute tranquillité, mais nope. Son commandant en second lui collait au basket et son responsable en communication n'avait de cesse de le fusiller du regard. Vive l'expédition.

Jim. 'Faut que tu viennes. Immédiatement.

Ca, c'était Bones qui l'appelait depuis le Combadge accroché sur son uniforme et vu le ton qu'il prenait, nul doute que ça sentait vraiment, mais vraiment pas bon. Un soupir. Puis deux. Trois. Bon, okay. Quand il faut y aller, 'faut y aller. D'autant plus que le regard insistant du sosie de Legolas n'était pas pour le convaincre de ne pas bouger son postérieur. Non, il fallait qu'il se rende au service médical et vite. Et c'était ce qu'il fit. Il allait devenir dingue, c'était sûr. Cela faisait cinq ans que le brun ne le lâchait plus une seule seconde et Jim ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Et à peine avait-il mit le pied à l'infirmerie qu'il se retrouvait encerclé par les infirmiers de bord. Il le sentait mal, très mal. Qu'est-ce que McCoy avait encore inventé ? Celui-ci se tenait près d'un lit propre, son tricordeur à la main, avec son éternel air d'emmerdé.

Cette fois, mon gars, tu n'échapperas pas à ce check up complet. Fait-il avec une voix neutre.

Une voix neutre, tu parles. Léonard avait presque sadique à ce moment-là. Et alors que Kirk reculait pour faire une tentative peu glorieuse de fuite il fut bloqué par le torse large de Spock. Ce dernier était resté derrière lui, immobile, prêt à l'empêcher de partir. Il en profita même pour l'agripper par les épaules pour le forcer, malgré les protestations de son supérieur, à l'asseoir sur le lit prévu à cet effet. James était prit au piège. A la merci du médecin en chef, de sa machine analytique infernale et de la surveille quasi-obsessionnelle du Vulcain. Il allait péter un câble, surtout qu'il était persuadé que le toubib allait lui demander se dévêtir pour soigner toutes ses blessures qui avaient un peu de mal à cicatriser. Bon, okay. Il en avait peut-être un trop fait sur la planète Darsim IV, même si ça avait été une entière réussite. Et cela ne manqua pas.

Jim, retire ton haut, s'il te plaît.

Mais bien sûr. C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande et Jim l'avait bien comprit. Forcé d'obtempérer. Bones, en tant que médecin-chef, avait le pouvoir de lui retirer le commandement s'il le jugeait inapte. Ce fut ainsi que Jim se retrouva torse nu. Pas que cela le dérangeait –après tout, il avait repéré une infirmière bien roulée- mais il préférait se dévêtir dans un cadre bien plus intime. Là, ça ne l'était pas du tout. D'autant plus que Spock n'avait de cesse de le regarder fixement. C'était gênant.

La vue vous plaît-il, Commander ? Demanda le capitaine sur un ton blasé et qui sous-entendait « cesse de me mater ».

Personne, pas même le principal concerné, n'avait prévu la réponse du Vulcain.

Plus que je ne l'imaginais, Capitaine.

C'était que ce bordel, là ? Et le blond ne semblait pas le seul à être plus que surprit par cette affirmation inopinée. McCoy, tous les gens présents dans l'infirmerie et le Commander en Second lui-même furent, comme dit l'expression, sur le postérieur. Les yeux écarquillés, la mine choquée, le corps rendu tendu par la surprise. Le Vulcain perdit bien vite de son flegme typique de sa race pour montrer un étonnement non feint pour le récupérer aussi sec. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les autres, bien trop éberlué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fallut une bonne minutes au médecin-chef pour se reprendre et continuer son analyse médical, grognant contre les stupides gobelins au sang vert et à leurs idées du moment très mal placée.

Alors, Jim. T'as prévu quoi pour ta semaine de permission ? Demande Leonard d'une voix badine, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous en remercieraient presque le docteur pour son intervention. Ce fut un soulagement que Jim répondit à son meilleur ami.

Je vais retourner à l'Iowa. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma mère, fit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie et de crainte aussi. Il avait encore un peu de mal à la regarder en face depuis Tarsus IV.

Et vous, Spock ? Continua Bones.

Étant en froid avec mon père depuis mon insertion à Starfleet, je n'ai spécialement personne à qui rendre visite.

Parce que c'était ça le but de cette permission, non ? Revoir des gens que l'ont a pas vu depuis des années.

Venez avec moi, alors, proposa le blond dans sa plus grande naïveté.

Naïveté car, alors que le « connard aux oreilles pointues » venait d'avouer ouvertement son attirance physique envers le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire, il l'invité malgré cela à passer la semaine chez lui –du moins, chez sa mère-. Il y avait comme un danger potentiel que le fils de Winona ne reniflait pas du tout. _Quand je vous parlais d'un cas désespéré_, se mit à grogner intérieurement l'homme divorcé. Comme si c'était couru d'avance, le Vulcain accepta l'offre sans rechigner et le blessé presque guéri lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Crétin de capitaine au grand cœur. Quelque chose hurlait au médecin-chef que son jeune ami n'allait pas manquer de se faire bouffer tout cru par la réplique mal faite de l'elfe –parce que les vrais elfes ne nous emmerdent pas avec la logique- qui avait lueur étrange, presque prédatrice, dans le regard. Okay, y'avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais Bones ne fit aucune part de sa remarque. Après tout, il n'était pas le père du gamin et ce dernier était grand et pas vierge et encore effarouché. Il était donc capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Le médecin dû par contre, se promettre de se noyer dans le whisky pour faire disparaître toutes les images mentales qui venaient de s'installer de sa rétine. Le plus âgé se dépêcha donc finir ses soins avant de sommer le Commander et son officier supérieur de débarrasser le plancher avant que l'envie lui prenne de les utiliser comme cobaye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils roulaient, roulaient sur le béton. Ils roulaient, roulaient, les deux beaux garçons. Il fallait bien trois ou quatre heures pour se rendre dans la maison familiale. Cette dernière se trouvait loin, très loin de la ville la plus proche. Winona n'aimait plus les cités. Trop vivantes. Trop feu son mari. Enfin bref, comme disait Pépin. Il y avait comme un silence de mort dans l'auto car, aucun des deux hommes ne prenaient l'initiative d'engager une conversation. Enfin, Jim avait épuisé son stock d'idée pour tenir la causette et Spock se bornait à répondre par monosyllable. Très vexant. C'est pourquoi, ne supportant plus ce silence, le blond proposa de faire découvrir au Vulcain les musiques du vingt-et-unième siècle. Mal lui en prit car, à peine mit-il la musique en route qu'il reconnut les premières notes d'une musique complètement déjantée. Le genre de musique que l'on écoutait et chantait seulement parce qu'on était bourré. Un véritable viol mental. The Fox. Jim, n'osant changer de mélodie, se mit admirer la route ennuyeuse droite devant lui alors que le brun se mettait à le fixer d'un air… _C'est bon, c'est pas comme s'il allait me pousser une plume au cul, non ?_ Pensa Kirk, mal à l'aise.

Aucun des deux ne sut s'il s'agissait d'un acte bénéfique des dieux, mais alors que le chanteur se mit à brailler « What does the fox says ?! », la musique prit un son étrange. Comme si on l'arrêtait lentement, trop lentement pour que cela soit normal. Et comme un heureux évènement avait toujours un revers de fortune, la décapotable se mit à ralentir dans un « peteu-peteu » répétitif et surtout inquiétant jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement en plein milieu de la route alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que le quart du trajet. Joie…

Capitaine, vous avez pensé à faire le plein, rassurez-moi ? Fit-la voix platonique, mais pleine de sous-entendus du genre « t'es vraiment un cas désespéré même pas bon à récupérer ».

Ledit capitaine eut la bonne grâce de ne pas répondre et de regarder fixement son volant. Oui, bon. On avait le droit d'oublier, non ? Et puis, il avait une bonne excuse, non ? Il était crevé, pressé de voir sa mère. C'est que c'était crevant le statut de capitaine, 'fallait pas croire. Toujours à penser à tout, avoir réponse à tout, savoir comment réagir pour tout. Bon ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas un Commander pot de colle pour l'aider à décharger ses obligations et avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps libre pour respirer. Mais toutes ces réflexions n'aidaient en rien les deux jeunes hommes qui se retrouvaient en panne sèche d'essence, au beau milieu de la route, à plusieurs heures de trajet jusqu'à une éventuelle habitation. Le Vulcain poussa un long soupir et Kirk ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était de dépit ou de lassitude. Un truc du genre.

Alors nous nous voyons contraint de marcher jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une source de vie.

Bof. On a connu bien pire, non ? Fit Jim, un sourire débonnaire sur son visage.

Sourire qui fit disparaître l'air las du brun qui s'illumina d'une lueur amusée et complice. Rapidement, ils sortirent du véhicule, mettant leur sac sur le dos et avançant d'un pas énergique sans se soucier du soleil qui commençait à taper fort dans le ciel dénué de nuage. Aucuns mots ne furent prononcés durant une bonne partie du voyage et cela ne dérangea aucun des deux explorateurs. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Seule la présence de l'autre était nécessaire. Une demi-heure se déroula donc ainsi, dans un silence agréable mais qui agaçait légèrement le blond. Ce dernier finit par craquer.

Vous m'avez menti. Quand vous avez annoncé être en froid avec votre père Spock.

J'ai menti, en effet, reconnu le plus âgé après un temps de silence.

Et vous qui n'arrêtiez pas de dire qu'un Vulcain est incapable de mentir.

C'est le cas. Nous le faisons juste quand…

Quand quoi ? Insista le bourreau des cœurs.

Quand nous jugeons cela nécessaire.

Pourquoi ?

Le Vulcain ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence alors que Jim vit ses tendons de sa mâchoire se crisper. Ainsi, il le devina cacher quelque chose et, foi de James Tiberius Kirk, il lui ferait cracher le morceau. Quitte à lui sauter dessus. Non, ça, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Pousser le brun dans ses derniers retranchements n'était pas forcément la meilleure des solutions. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui et, en bonne tête brûlée, il fonça tête baissée. La procédure habituelle, quoi.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Avouez-le. Fit-il en plaisantant.

Il est vrai que je recherche ardemment votre présence.

Qu-quoi ?!

Vous avez sous-entendu que je souhaitais une relation intime entre nous, ce par quoi j'ai répondu à l'affirmative. Un problème, capitaine ? Répondit son meilleur ami de façon toute… Spockienne.

Jim s'immobilisa sur place à cette annonce. C'était trop franc, prononcée de manière trop badine, avouée de façon si… Spock. Le plue jeune en était littéralement sur le cul. Son meilleur ami venait de lui informer de but en blanc son attirance envers lui comme s'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une annonce météorologique. Il en était si choqué qu'il ne l'entendit pas annoncé qu'il voyait un fast food semblant être ouvert à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Il réalisa seulement que le plus vieux le tirait par le bras pour le forcer à avancer pour ses mettre à l'abri des attaques de plus en plus ardentes du soleil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jeune capitaine raccrocha avec l'étrange impression qu'il allait se faire passer un savon. Sa mère semblait de mauvais poil. C'est donc assez gêné qu'il vint se rasseoir devant son Commander au moment pile où leurs menus respectifs touchèrent le bois synthétique de la table. Il ne fut pas étonné de reconnaître le plat végétarien de Spock avec un verre d'eau. Lui, s'était prit un bon steak frites avec une bière. Enfin de la bonne bouffe typiquement humain et pas créée par une machine défectueuse. Il se souvint du café servit dans l'Enterprise. _Du jus de chaussettes_ avait alors annoncé Bones et tous avaient été d'accord et unanime quant à cette appellation. Cinq ans sans café. De la torture pure et simple. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Jim craqua une nouvelle fois.

Donc… vous êtes gay.

Bisexuel serait le mot le plus exact, corrigea automatiquement Spock.

Et vous êtes amoureux de moi, continua-t-il.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'amour, mais l'attirance physique est forte, en effet.

D'un simple regard, le capitaine l'invita à continuer, se permettant néanmoins de boire une gorgée de sa bière pour se donner une bonne dose de contenance. Puiser le courage dans l'alcool.

Je sais que ce que j'éprouve n'est en rien réciproque et je le comprends. C'est logique. Mais j'espère que cet aveu n'entachera en rien notre amitié, Jim.

Cela avait été dit avec tant de calme, tant de… Kirk regarda fixement le Vulcain et il sut que ce dernier mentait à nouveau. Du moins, à moitié. Non, il ne comprendrait pas. Pas totalement, en tout cas. Par vengeance, le blond lui piqua une salade dans son assiette sous le regard estomaqué du témoin et victime de l'acte. L'humain avala difficilement. Il avait toujours un problème avec les légumes. La viande. Il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Vous comprenez pas et c'est pas logique. Fit-il avec amusement.

Capitaine ?

C'est plus Jim ?

Cette remarque cloua le bec du Vulcain et James sourit victorieusement.

Vous vous basez seulement sur ce que vous savez, mais vous avez jamais supposé que je pourrais être d'accord.

… Étant donné que toutes vos conquêtes sont du sexe féminin, il est logique de penser que…

Merde, Spock ! Laissez tomber la logique deux secondes. J'ai piqué votre salade dans votre assiette. Y'avait rien de logique là-dedans et je l'ai fait. Okay ?

Excusez-moi, capitaine, mais je ne vous suis pas du tout.

Ce fut au tour de Jim de fermer son clapet. Ou du moins, d'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche sans parvenir à faire sortir un son, un mot compréhensible. Puis, en tout bon mec totalement de logique –et de pudeur-, il se redressa, chopa son collègue par le col, le forçant à se lever également et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils n'entendirent qu'à peine un « Oh ! » choqué. Ils ne virent pas deux nanas pisser du nez en hurlant dans leurs têtes « Yaoi ! ». Y'avait juste Jim. Y'avait juste Spock. Et pourtant le baiser était chaste, mais c'était visiblement suffisant. Suffisant pour savoir que ça allait fonctionner. Ils finirent par se séparer, les deux hommes arborant des couleurs, témoin de leur gêne.

Votre mère arrivera dans combien de temps ? Demanda Spock en un souffle rauque.

Dans deux heures, voire plus. Elle a un rapport important à terminer.

Je vais donc en profiter pour me soulager.

Et alors que le Vulcain se levait pour s'éclipser aux toilettes des hommes, Kirk nota que la voix de l'homme était bien trop, trop chaude pour seulement être une annonce innocente qu'il allait faire sa vidange. Oh que non. Y'avait autre chose et en cas désespéré, il comprit très vite. Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire qu'il but entièrement sa bière et se leva prestement pour partir à la chasse. La chasse aux Vulcains. Nos avis qu'il y en avait qui allait en prendre cher. Et contre tout attente, Spock était bien en train de se soulager, mais dans une cabine. Si la vision d'une femme nue suffisait à exciter Jim, il fut surprit de constater que son costume trois pièces réagissait alors que le brun ne faisait que se caresse par-dessus son pantalon. Oh putain le spectacle était magnifique à voir.

Vous avez été long, capitaine. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a retenu ?

Une… il se racla la gorge. Une bière.

Alors que l'alien arqua un sourcil dubitatif, James ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette main qui allait et venait sur ce membre qu'il devinait tendu. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il referma la porte à clef de la cabine. Ils étaient serrés dans cette pièce et tous deux avaient parfaitement conscience de la suite des évènements, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient qu'il en soit autrement. Cela allait peut-être trop vite, mais ils s'en foutaient. Spock avait attendu ça depuis longtemps et Jim était un cas désespéré après tout, non ? Alors ce fut sans surprise qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais beaucoup moins chastement cette fois. Et Jim avait l'impression d'être complètement inexpérimenté alors que le Vulcain menait merveilleusement la danse.

Puis, il y eut comme une baston entre eux deux, genre qui désapera l'autre le plus rapidement. Jim fut bien évidemment le gagnant. Après tout, il était un expert en la matière, même si Spock savait très bien s'y prendre. Le capitaine arqua néanmoins un sourcil lorsqu'il découvrit que son ami ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Ce dernier lui avoua qu'il trouvait cela gênant, ce à quoi Jim approuva entièrement. Donc. Le Commander était complètement nu et le capitaine en boxer. Le blond sentit que son futur amant prenait sa main pour la guider vers un endroit bien précis et il piqua un léger fard lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'empoigner le membre dur et, et… Oh god. C'était gros, épais, long… Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. L'humain savait parfaitement ce que son vis-à-vis réclamait, mais il décida d'en faire autrement. Ce fut donc pour cela qu'il ne répondit rien lorsque Spock lui demanda pourquoi il se mettait à genou.

A la place, il se contenta de le torturer de sa main et de sa langue. Ca ne devait pas être si différent qu'avec une femme, non ? Tout était dans la préparation et la mise en bouche. Et c'était ce que fit Jim. Il prit dans sa bouche, faisant longuement grogner son futur amant. Levant les yeux vers lui, il nota que ses yeux déjà sombres étaient devenus encore plus noirs et qu'il y avait comme un orage qui grondait dans l'expression de son visage. Quoi, il s'y prenait mal ? Pour corriger cela, le capitaine à quatre pattes, mit plus d'ardeur dans ses mouvements et il fut surprit de sentir une paire de mains se poser sur son crâne. Allait-il le forcer à se reculer, à s'arrêter ? Il l'entendit alors souffler un _capitaine_ qui avait l'air loin d'être déçu et une part de l'humain fut heureuse de savoir qu'il pouvait faire ainsi perdre la tête à son officier en second. La paire de main le força même à accélérer le rythme. Le Vulcain, prit dans son plaisir, ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ne pas faire mal au blond mais ce dernier s'adapta très vite et mordilla la veine principale en guise de remontrance.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux alors que ses joues avaient verdi à cause de la couleur de son sang, sa bouche était ouverte, laissant échapper une respiration saccadée et quelques gémissements. Tout émoustillé à cette vue, Jim ne résista pas à l'idée de guider l'une de ses main vers l'antre qu'il devinait encore inviolé de son Commander. Cela fit réagir se dernier au quart de tour et son collègue crut, sur le coup, avoir très mal agit. Spock l'obligea à cesser toute action, le délesta prestement de son dernier carcan de tissu, le força à s'asseoir sur le cabinet. Nul doute qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées alors qu'il s'asseyait sur les cuisses du plus jeune.

S-Spock ?

Kirk avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un Vulcain sauvage et prêt à n'importe quoi. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'il en vint à la conclusion qu'il allait se faire scalper, étrangler, castrer. C'était que ça pouvait être très dangereux un Spock sauvage. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise alors qu'il le vit se surélever légèrement, empoigner son sexe avec une douceur presque surréaliste à la vue de la situation et le guider lentement vers son anneau de chair. Ce fut là qu'une alarme rouge sonna dans le crâne de James.

Spock, attendez. Il ne faut pas…

Je suis parfaitement à même de savoir ce qu'il me faut, Jim. En l'occurrence, votre pénis en moi.

Mais… 'faut vous préparer. Vous allez avoir sacrément mal, insista Jim.

Les Vulcains sont différents des humains. Nous avons un organe qui nous est propre.

Et quel est-il ?

Ledit Vulcain ne répondit rien, mais s'empala directement sur la hampe dressée et suintante de son capitaine. C'était si serré, étroit que Kirk dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas jouir sur le coup. Il regarda le visage de son désormais amant, mais alors q'il aurait dû y lire de la douleur pure, il ne distingua qu'un plaisir partagée. La chair était détendue autour de sa lance et c'était chaud, palpitant. Agréable. Il ne voudrait plus jamais en sortir. Mais alors qu'il commençait à peine à se remettre de ses émotions que l'homme au-dessus de lui commençait déjà à bouger. Ce n'est pas une rumba ou bien même une valse lente. Non. Spock entamait déjà un rock endiablé, un jive déchaîné sans montrer le moindre signe de douleur. Jim en était soufflé et, sincèrement, il l'admirait. Mais l'humain se reprit bien vite et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire afin de lui prêter main forte. Bien, très bien lui en prit car à peine l'aida-t-il à s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui qu'il frappa de plein fouet une petite boule qui fit crier le Vulcain. Jim n'eut d'autres choix que de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. C'était une danse aussi sauvage que leur désir et ils se fichaient bien qu'un individu pénètre dans les toilettes, ce n'était pas important.

Ce qui l'était, c'était Spock qui criait dans sa bouche alors que tous ses muscles se tendaient à l'extrême tandis qu'il venait entre leurs deux corps. Il était totalement abandonné, illogique. Et ce fut cela qui fit jouir James Tiberius Kirk. La réalisation que son collègue ne devenait qu'un pantin désarticulé empli de luxure et dépendant qu'avec lui. Seulement avec lui. L'humain l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Ils leur avaient fallut de longues, très longues secondes pour se remettre de leur état post-coïtal et pour avoir la volonté de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tout avait été trop vite. Mais au diable cela. Ils en avaient rien à foutre.

Lorsque nous avons une relation intime avec un homme, un organe typiquement masculin s'active pour notre permettre d'être étiré et lubrifié sans acte manuel.

Intéressant. Je l'aime bien.

Moi aussi.

Nouveau baiser, mais moins pressant, moins impérieux. Il était calme. Promesse d'autres à venir encore et encore. Au bout d'un long moment, ils durent finalement se rhabiller. Sortir des toilettes tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était était une chose très aisée pour Spock. Pas pour Jim qui ne savait plus où se mettre avec tous ces regards braqués sur eux. Surtout avec les deux nanas qui les fixaient avec des yeux pleins les mirettes et de la bave à la commissure des lèvres. Un coup sur la tête, puis deux. Jim cria de douleur et se retourna pour découvrir que le violent personnage n'était autre que sa mère en personne. Le diable personnifié.

Vous en avez mit du temps, fit-elle, accusatrice.

Okay, c'était mort pour lui avouer qu'ils venaient de faire follement l'amour dans les chiottes d'un fast food parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés excité comme des lapins en rut avec un simple baiser chaste. Impossible. Une main entoura celle du capitaine et ce dernier l'enserra, heureux de sentir sa présence. _Madame Kirk, c'est un honneur de faire voter connaissance._ Typiquement Spockien, mais Jim n'en avait rien à carrer. Rien à faire de se sentir mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa génitrice parce qu'il avait fait explosé son chat dans le micro-onde sur Tarsus IV. Rien à faire de ces deux nanas inquiétantes, de la crise de colère qu'allait sûrement piquer Uhura et les railleries de Bones. Tomber un panne avait finalement été une bonne idée. Il se mit à sourire comme un crétin finit.

Un problème, capitaine ? Demanda le Spockien, un tantinet inquiet par l'état de santé mental de son supérieur.

Et la seule chose que ledit capitaine daigna répondre fut :

What does the fox says?


End file.
